Code Geass: Shifters of the Rebellion
by Rusty14
Summary: AUThe Britannian Royal families were all wolf shifters (not only them, don't worry) the siblings start rising against their father after he tried assassinating Nunnally after her mother's death when she became a crippled girl. Will they be able to protect each other against him or will lines be crossed and bonds be broken? Sucky summary I know, I'm better with stories -,-' at least


_**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT own Code Geass. Which had a sucky ending and throughout the series T.T sorry for the title **

**This is my version of the storyline hope you like **** Sorry if I make them a little outta character.**

**Summary: **_**AU**__The Britannian Royal families were all wolf shifters (not only them, don't worry__) the siblings start rising against their father after he tried assassinating Nunnally after her mother's death when she became a crippled girl. Will they be able to protect each other against him or will lines be crossed and bonds be broken? Sucky summary I know, I'm better with stories -,-' at least I hope I am._

**Couple of the couples- don't like, don't read (to be honest I thought it would be interesting)**

**NunnallyxHunter**

**LelouchxKallen**

**EuphemiaxSuzaku**

**ClovisxOC (maybe I haven't decided)**

**CorneliaxGilbert**

**SchneizelxMary**

**GuineverexRoland**

**OdysseusxCharmelle**

**OhgixViletta**

* * *

_Chapter One: Prologue_

"_She is a weakling to the family who would mate her?! How would she carry on the family line in a wheelchair?!" Charles zi Britannia father of many children, yelled, he secretly tried to assassinate his youngest daughter Nunnally vi Britannia but not knowing some of his children were with her checking on how she was holding up._

"_How can you say that about your daughter do you not really care?!" Lelouch was the one who stood up to him; he and his siblings were all terrified of him. He could do something to them and cover it up by getting someone to break in and 'attack' them._

_Charles got up from his chair about to advance on his youngest son, who yelped and almost fell backwards. Charles' eyes shifted yellow for a moment. "Get him out of my sight" he told the head guard of Lelouch's knights, Jeremiah, bolted in quickly helping his lord up who leaned onto the man slightly._

"_And you" stopping Lelouch's retreat immediately everyone knew when the emperor was talking it was toward the one leaving, "are just like her. It'll be a miracle and a shock if you do find a mate of noble blood" Jeremiah led his lord out of the hall._

_Lloyd stood with his mate Milly, a classmate of Lelouch's, and assistant Cecile and Suzaku, Lelouch's best friend and knight of his elder sister Euphemia, stood waiting for the two to come out._

"_Lelouch, what happened?" Suzaku bolted to his friend who leaned against the wall and loosened his collar, running a hand through his black hair._

"_Was it scary?" Milly asked as Cecil handed him a glass of water._

_Lelouch lifted his head turning the glass in his hands, "no not scared, more terrifying at first but I found out he never rejected when I said he sent an assassin after Nunny" that made all their mouths fall open in shock._

_Lloyd quickly intercepted "wait he _never_ said he that _didn't_ send the assassin after her?" Hoping he heard wrong._

"_Nope and now I have a meeting to attend if you'll excuse me" Lelouch started striping his jacket and shirt off, then started running down the long hall, eyes closed, when they opened they were a yellow color. Seeing an open window he lunged onto the seal and in an instant leaped off, when he landed a pure black large wolf took his place._

_Fallowed by the black wolf, a dark blue wolf appeared beside its leader, than a dark brown wolf, the trio of males raced down the paths that were run down after being used hundreds of time._

* * *

_Surrounding a large fire was a large amount of wolves of different colors. A darker blonde wolf's head shot up ears twitching causing him to snarl and stand up, they were downwind so they couldn't smell who was approaching them._

_**-Calm yourself brother it's only us-**__ Lelouch came out of the shadows along with the other two males. Suzaku went past Lelouch and bowed his head to the others who sniffed him until he approached his charge, whose tail thumped against the ground and laid her head against his in greeting._

_**-What took you so long Lelouch?-**__ A violet she-wolf came beside the blonde wolf as the others laid down._

_**-Father-**__ that one word caught their attention. Their eldest brother and sister Odysseus and Guinevere stood up with their guards causing Lelouch, Schneizel and Cornelia to bow their heads respectively and back away from the center._

_**-We don't know that father is the reason behind the attempt on our sister's life so don't be so quick to judge- **__Odysseus said in a wise voice that really was the voice of reason between sibling fights._

_**-But who else would attack Nunny? She's as sweet as can be everyone loves her-**__ Euphemia asked after removing her head from Suzaku confused to all ends._

_**-I don't know Euphie hopefully it isn't father-**__ Guinevere can over and gently used her paw and placed it on Euphie's head then nipped her on the ear._

_Lelouch was thinking on when he confronted his father and mentioned the attack he didn't look shocked. Lelouch suddenly yelped and rounded and whatever had his tail and it was Clovis who was in his playful mode while he was _sure_ he heard snickers behind him. He suddenly lunged onto his older brother the two wrestling about and around everyone making them move immediately._

_Many shifted back to their human forms while watching they sat in pants and tank tops, between them all they trusted one another with their lives and could easily sit in informal clothes around their guards and each other. Two yelps caught their attentions as they laughed when the two wolves were glaring at the fire-pit, which made their guards sigh and see the soot marks on their tails._

_Returning back to their home and rooms bidding one another goodnight thinking, unknown to what was going to happen later on._

* * *

**There how was that? I think it went okay just all the details will be explained later on in the story and please R&R sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
